Lauren Bloom
Unnamed father † Vanessa |relationships = Floyd Reynolds |portrayedby = Janet Montgomery |count = |first = Pilot |last = |death = }} Dr. Lauren Bloom, M.D. is a main character on New Amsterdam. She is the head of the Emergency Department at New Amsterdam Medical Center and a respected doctor both at the hospital and in her field. Shortly after Max Goodwin is hired as Medical Director at New Amsterdam, it is revealed that Lauren is dependent on Adderall, perhaps even a drug addict. This begins complicating her work, while also causing tensions with fellow doctors, particularly Dr. Sharpe. She eventually seeks help for her addiction after an analysis by Iggy, who determines that her childhood trauma have increased her dependency on the drug. History Early Life Lauren was raised in New York City in a wealthy, upper-class family. Her mother, Jeanine, who Lauren refers to as "Hurricane Jeanine," was a New York socialite. Her father, ran a Dermatologist clinic, eventually turning it into a million dollar business. He was often away from the house leaving Lauren to look after her alcoholic mother when she was as young as seven-years-old. A year before Lauren went to college, her father passed away. Lauren attended Whitman College in Walla Walla, Washington, rather than attending NYU as she had promised her family. After Lauren left home, her sister, Vanessa, was left to look after their mother. Lauren blames this — and herself — for being the reason her sister has been to rehab four times. Throughout New Amsterdam Adderall addiction As a doctor, Bloom works tirelessly to maintain her diagnosis of ADHD, including how she manages it. She is prescribed Adderall — although it is not certain if she is self-prescribing — to manage the effects. She does, however, become addicted to the Adderall and needs it to function. This leads to her hiding this fact by storing her Adderall in an ibuprofen bottle. Bloom eventually becomes weary of her addiction and how this impacts her ability to do her job, leading her to passing off patients to other doctors. Sharpe eventually confronts Bloom about her situation in Six or Seven Minutes and she reveals her addiction. Bloom tells Helen that she is going to take time off to figure things out. The conversation continues and in Anima Sola, Sharpe realizes that the situation is no longer viable. Sharpe eventually reports her to Max, the Medical Director, and he orders that she is evaluated by Dr. Frome. During the evaluation in The Blues, Bloom reveals information about her past, including about her younger sister and how her decision to go to medical school impacted her. At the end of the episode, Bloom agrees to go to rehab for treatment, and Max allows her to go on leave — with the rest of the hospital under the notion that she is taking regular time off. Rehab Rehab is difficult for Bloom, and things are slow going. When a patient needs medical attention in the room nearby, a nurse asks for Bloom's help. Having lost faith in her ability as a doctor, Bloom tells the nurse to find a doctor, however it is clear that there isn't one to be found. Bloom eventually realizes that she is the only hope, and helps stabilise him. She notices a pill bottle nearby and steals this, however she never takes the pills. When Floyd hears of her situation, he goes to visit her, which seems to make things better. After leaving rehab, Bloom returns to New Amsterdam Medical Center to meet with Max. She wishes to tell him that she will not be returning back to the hospital, however he has already been sent home on medical leave. Instead, she visits his apartment and finds him covered in blood as Georgia's placenta has ruptured. She tells Max that Georgia has lost too much blood and the baby needs to be delivered, but he must choose between the baby or Georgia as it is unlikely both of them will survive. Max is unable to choose, so Bloom makes the difficult choice for him and delivers the baby. Trivia *Lauren has ADHD, a mental health condition, and manages it with medication. She, however, feels ashamed of it and as a result, keeps the pills in an ibuprofen bottle as a disguise."Boundaries" *She has a small tattoo of a star on her right hand. *When she was a kid her first crush was a "one eyed meteor beast" from the comic Sandstorm. *Lauren tends to put her left arm on her hip. *She describes herself as an "interesting child". Appearances Season 1 *''Pilot'' *''Rituals'' *''Every Last Minute'' *''Boundaries'' *''Cavitation'' *''Anthropocene'' *''The Domino Effect'' *''Three Dots'' *''As Long As It Takes'' *''Six or Seven Minutes'' *''A Seat at the Table'' *''Anima Sola'' *''The Blues'' *''The Foresaken'' *''Croaklahoma'' *''King of Swords'' *''Sanctuary'' *''Five Miles West'' *''Happy Place'' *''Preventable'' *''This is Not the End'' *''Luna'' Season 2 *''Your Turn'' *''The Big Picture'' *''Replacement'' *''The Denominator'' *''The Karman Line'' *''Righteous Right Hand'' *''Good Soldiers'' *''What the Heart Wants'' *''The Island'' References de:Lauren Bloom Category:Doctors Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters